Fucking Traitorous Bastard
is chapter 217 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Kanzaki and Baby Beel confront Himekawa at the pool, while Yuka observes from nearby. Himekawa remarks on the similarity between Kanzaki and Oga in the current situation and elaborates on how Kanzaki has truly become the henchman of a first-year student, though Kanzaki counters with how Himekawa ended up switching sides with another first-year simply to win, making his predicament no different except with his the inclusion of his intentions. Aware of his actions, Himekawa admits to them as he pulls out his signature weapon. The two then engage in a fight that is put to a brief stop after they are both hit by electric circuits generated from Himekawa's shock baton. From afar, Udagawa notices early on in the battle that Baby Beel is somehow able to transmit his powers to Kanzaki without using Oga as a conductor; amazed, he notes to himself how the infant is truly remarkable to him. The break is cut short after Himekawa screams at Kanzaki not to continue interfering with his plans; subsequently, he strikes at Kanzaki with his shock baton followed by an elbow jab to the head, easily bloodying up his former ally. Kanzaki weakly curses at himself for becoming injured to such a degree. Later, members of the Himekawa Special Forces arrive and group up around Himekawa, initiating their plan to confuse Kanzaki with their similar appearances and to conceal the true Tōhōshinki member among them; however, due to the fact that the actual Tatsuya Himekawa is wearing an outfit completely unique to himself, they fail to accomplish their plan. Subsequently, Natsume and Jinno arrive to come and assist Kanzaki. The presence of the two third-years annoys Himekawa, who decides to take the fight more seriously as he reveals his King's Crest for the Fallen Angels, while a satisfied Udagawa looks on. Meanwhile, Takamiya pressures a now-awakened Oga to keep fighting back. He corners his fellow first-year up against the metallic fence while noting to himself that Oga appears to be a quick learner, seemingly using his own fighting style from earlier in their fight to dodge his attacks despite having no special abilities. Takamiya becomes annoyed at Oga's willpower and attacks him; afterward, he looks beyond Oga to the pool where he notices that Ugagawa is about to take action. Udagawa pulls out a cane from his top hat and uses it to clear a path among the delinquents, striking at both Natsume and Jinno, even deflecting an attack from Kanzaki to return to Himekawa's side. Nearside Himekawa, Udagawa remarks on the unbelievable accuracy of Himekawa's plans before he rambles on about the immense power within Baby Beel that has been stored up until now with the special machine from the Solomon Company. Once he finishes talking, he then notices that Himekawa has jammed his shock baton onto the machine which then causes it to explode internally, therefore breaking the device. Horrified, Udagawa panics as he asks why Himekawa would do such a thing especially since he is a member of Takamiya's court. Himekawa reveals that he spent his "pocket change" on the device simply to release all of the Demonic power that was previously being held up inside Baby Beel; afterwards, he strips off a piece of paper on his forearm that contained the glowing King's Crest of the Fallen Angels, revealing his true King's Crest under Oga marked by the number 3. Oga suddenly gains a surge of power thanks to Himekawa and a massive Zebul Emblem suddenly appears over most of the city. Characters in order of appearance #Yuka Hanazawa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Yōken Udagawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Beelzebub IV #Shintarō Natsume #Kaoru Jinno #Tatsumi Oga #Shinobu Takamiya Navigation Category:Chapters